


Working days can be different.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home from a case to find Irene and Hamish bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working days can be different.

Sherlock sighed as he ran a hand through his messy locks, stepping out of the taxi into the pouring rain. He starred at 221B Baker Street, all the lights were on as he jogged up the steps. Pushing the door open silently he walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and placed them beside a pair of black stilettos. He quietly climbed up the wooden steps and opened the door, peering inside and smiling as he does. 

Irene hoisted, one year old, Hamish into the air as she smiled brightly before bringing him down and covering his face in kisses as she young boy squealed happily. Reaching out for his mother, big brown eyes watching her with delight. Irene smiles and cuddled her son close to her chest, kissing his brown curls. She closed her as she began to rock him gently. Humming quietly to the little boy she adored. Hamish snuggled against his mother, small hands clinging to the fabric of her black and red pyjamas. His eyes slowly began to fall shut as he drifted into sleep.

Sherlock opened the door fully and stepped inside, smiling at the image before him. His son and his wife. He went and sat down beside her, reaching over and pressing a gentle kiss to his son's head before pressing a kiss to Irene's temple. She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled at him before speaking "Hamish missed his daddy today…He kept asking for you…" Sherlock kissed her temple once more "Let me take him to bed?" He asked softly and Irene gently handed Hamish over, making sure he relaxed and went back to sleep. Sherlock stood and bounced his infant son gently as he walked to the nursery. 

He walked into the blue and cream room and carefully placed his son into the crib, giving him his stuffed hedgehog that John and Mary had bought when he was born. He pulled the blankets over Hamish and pressed a kiss to his dark brown locks before walking back to the living room, pulling the door closed. He chuckled to himself as he saw Irene fast asleep on the couch. He lifted her up, one hand under her legs and another under her back. Her head resting against his chest as he carried her the short distance to their bedroom. He laid her underneath the thick sheets before he tucked her in and kissed her hairline gently. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed beside her. Irene immediately turned and curled up to him, with a soft groan. Sherlock smiled and closed his own eyes, falling into a content sleep.


End file.
